


The Voice of Damien and Lucifer

by Mumia0813



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Pure fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Two Stories of apocalyptic events told by the two different beings of parallel worlds similar but not.





	1. Present Day~~~~+2039 A.D October 31st. Halloween Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'd decided to post this from my Wattpad account. I'd lost the original draft but luckily I'd posted it on Wattpad and you know how I put it on this site. the chapters were not very long unfortunately but I'd planned to rework the new chapters but I'll leave the old chapters alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro

During the "Great Exodus" happening in 2038 A.D. the earth was covered in blazing fire. Since the inhabitants were many about one-third of its population survived the event.

  
The Government long before it had begun, built giant spaceships and space shuttles to take those who were worthy, useful and important along with them when the death rates were quickly started to climb due to the state of the world, the air began to become stale and toxic. Soon even the World Leaders started to die. That changed the governments plans on leaving behind the citizens.

  
At least four space shuttles in every country, big and small were taking their surviving people along. Volcanoes, in every major country formed and erupted. Especially in Ireland, China, and England. The USA and Canada were in a Civil War with eachother but they weren't spared when The magma, hot from the earth's core flowed like rivers destroying any and everything in its path. those unfortunate to be lagging behind cause they couldn't leave without their laptops or stereos were caught most of the time in the lava river that flowed down their streets, melting and burning cars and house (with those still inside) as it spread unresisting. 

  
One space shuttle didn't get the chance to achieve take off for a small forming volcano suddenly erupted underneath it completely melting and burning all occupants from the inside and outside. Nothing survived the destruction. Nothing could except the birds that were able to fly. All shuttles lifted off leaving behind the screams of their people who didn't make it in time.

\---A Year Later-----

  
Earthquakes rumbled throughout the planet shaking what was left standing apart. The earth was finally being destroyed by fire. It was no more.

Present Day~~~~2039 A.D. October 31st 21:30 pm

  
Up in space, the survivors were put inside sleep chambers. The spaceships were owned by the surviving World Leaders, had their ships computerized and given pacific instructions to awaken the survivors after the earth is made anew or a new planet that was just like earth to inhabit.

  
During their time in space, the sleeping survivors underwent a bizarre transformation. The elderly physically aged backwards returning to their youth of twenties. The young adults aged forward miraculously stopping at the age 45. And the children were less effected only increase in their immune system. This event was due to a high concentrated gas that "leaked" accidentally inside the sleep chambers.

  
Their appearance was altered; thirty-six of them lost all pigments color, becoming albinos with red eyes. Fifty-seven gained a little bit more color with a soft glow complexion. The rest were mixed; some became black, blue, red while others became orange, yellow, peach, hot pink, indigo, etc. This process went on for three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha Think?


	2. Present Time~~~~2040 A.D. January 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know realisticly that the earth doesn't really take one year to recover. but its fantasy and my story

The survivors woke to a loud rumbled, like a freight train crossing over the railed road. All space shuttles departed from the main Spaceships and journeyed back through the vast vacuumed space to the now healed earth. As the shuttles broke through the earth's atmosphere the survivors braced themselves for impact as the shuttles started the decent. What awaited them they dont know but they were happy to be back home again.

Filing out, the survivors looked around in utter wonder as their home continued to grow and shaped itself. After sight seeing, the survivors finally decided to finally look at themselves and each other. Some freaked out but accepted the change believing it was due to the nature of their healing planet while others grew disgusted. it was decided after much derogatory name calling and much shouting, that those who looked beautiful and flawless will be in one group while the imperfect and flawed in another. Soon the survivors that were many were split into two racial groups; The perfection and the Abomination.

The Perfection group consisted of albinos and golden skinned while The Abomination were mixed. The Children had it hard, as most of them were born from both separate groups. The Perfection took those who they deemed flawless and perfect leaving their siblings, cousins, half siblings/cousins that were flawed and imperfect with the Abomination. The Children had no choice in the matter, they were disowned, cast out by the Perfection if they grew looking more like the Abomination. 

The Perfection group headed towards mountains and valleys leaving the Abomination group with the forest and jungles with rivers and oceans interconnecting their territory. The groups became officially known as The Perfection Clan and The Abomination Clan. 

The air was fresh and clean, The Perfection Clan headed north into the mountains and made their home in them. The Abomination made their homes among the trees and growing vegetation and on the riverbanks. The food was plentiful and the water refreshing. Sea creatures both big and small lived within these waters. Both Clans learned of the dangers lurking down below the hard way. The instinct to survive was very strong in both groups. The clans made homes out of resources they claimed. There was peace between them until the moment of the special night featuring Meteor showers. Though their world was forever changing it still held its ferocious and intriguing beauty. With the anticipated meteor shower descending upon them it was a welcome and familiar sight.

Amongst the meteors was a very unique looking rock that was encased and decorated in rare minerals and metal that only the vastness of endless Space could create and provide. The Clans didn't give it a second thought until they noted that was getting closer and kept getting bigger and bigger until it was obvious that it was gonna crash nearby. Both clans held their breaths and thought that this was gonna be like how the dinosaurs era had ended. Getting ready for the impact that was surly to happen pieces of the meteor started breaking off as it got nearer. Watching it fall in all of its glory overhead towards the desert waste land they called The End, properly named too. the blast from the impact shook the surrounding area sending clouds of dust and debris everywhere. The Abomination Clan were the closest so they sent volunteers out to investigate. The Perfection Clan did the same.

\---a very brief time skip----

The crater from the meteor began to hum, attracting and luring both volunteered groups like a moth to a flame. On the edge, both volunteered groups looked down in awe and unease then at each other.

"We're claiming it as our own you freaks." one of the Perfection male boldly declared earning looks of approval from his companions. The Abomination group huffed in annoyance and glared.

"Keep it for we have no need for such." snarked one of the Abomination.

The Perfection group glared right back before turning their entire focus back to the gen encased meteor rock. They covet such minerals that they sometimes forget what it means to live. The meteor hummed again and this time there was a cracking sound accompanied it. The Abomination group backed away slowly at first before turning tail and running back home in fright. The Perfection group watched them leave with grim satisfaction. Some of them were getting a bad gut feeling and tried to leave also but before any of them could leave three distinct voices made them stop dead in their tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know id changed a few thing than what id originally posted on Wattpad. I got better at writing and i'd changed the names cause it felt like plagerism using the names from the series about a dystopia world were two groups of humanity were categorized as Beauty (I think?) and Ugly. cant remember the series but any way yea you'll notice more changes in other chapters than in the wattpad version.


	3. Present Time~~~~2041 A.D. January 8th part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: The Perfection group glared right back before turning their entire focus back to the mineral encased meteor rock. They covet such that they sometimes forget what it means to live. The meteor hummed again and this time there was a cracking sound accompanied it. The Abomination group backed away slowly at first before turning tail and running back home in fright. The Perfection group watched them leave with grim satisfaction. Some of the Perfections were getting a bad gut feeling and tried to leave also but before any of them could leave three distinct voices made them stop dead in their tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could the three voices be?

These voices ranged from deep, soft and seductive allure to them. The Perfection group were caught in the web by these voice. The voices began to speak to them as if they were Children in need of guidance. The Perfections listened in awe and horror as some try to break free of the enchantments that ensnared them. The voices quieted and the deep bass voice began to take charge. Its voice was like thunder as it gave instructions to get them free. The Perfections that were sent were too afraid to say any thing or do as told until the second voice, the softer one offered them the minerals and metals on the rock as payment knowing that Mankind were still born of greed.

Back at the Abomination home and territory their volunteers came back bearing ill news. They explained what they discovered and who else were there. Many of the Abomination began to pray to the Heavenly Father to keep them safe from harm and the foreboding evil that was soon to stir.

The Perfection volunteered group were in awe as the three mysterious voices spoke to them calmly again, bespelled, the group were soon instructed to returned home and gather necessary excavating tools and some extra hands and come back to began working.

\----Later that evening----

All through the night and all through the early next day the Perfection group and laborers had began to dig and dig deep. Finally by accident, one of the Perfection workers with a pick-ax accidentally hit the rock a little too hard chipping a piece off. The worker paused and went to pick up the fragment when he suddenly came back to reality, like he was just now waking up from a long sleep just in time to hear the three mysterious voices cackle insanely in triumph. Black fumes erupted and spewed from that single hole. The group and their laborers too had woken up and once they saw the happenings they tried to flee. The crack widen more letting out more fumes engulfing everything in its path. It spread skyward and out spreading far and wide but seem to avoid The End, blocking out the sun and the blue skies sending their world into darkness.

The Abominations saw that their world was suddenly bathed in darkness and cried out in sheer horror and despair and finally began to resent the Perfection Clan.

\----Month later----

A war broke out between the two Clans. The Abominations cursed and blamed the Perfections. Three mysterious figures appeared on the sidelines watching as the warring Clans fought in fear and anger with one another. What they also noticed was that The Abominations were losing the fight, so the Three Beings decided to make themselves known. They'd put a stop to the fighting and killings and declared themselves Gods. It was they who blocked the Sun and could let it shine if they wanted to and they could take and give life on a whim and create. The Perfection Clan dubbed them Life, Death, and Creation. Both Clans stood firm on their decision to not worship them but when the Children in both clans began to suffer from ailments of decades past straight away, That changed their tune quickly. And so The Clans, one willingly and the other (The Abomination) reluctantly were made to worship the self proclaimed Gods.

The Abominations were allowed to go back home with their dead and wounded while the Perfections were forced into building their new Gods empire as it was they who'd freed them in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts?


	4. ~~~Present Day~~~~February 14th, 2043 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two year time skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see what became of the Clans

Two years had passed in the now darken world. Everything had changed from bad to worst. The once lush world was not partially barren in a sense; Both Clans were made anew. The Perfection Clan appearing slightly gaunt, now governed the The Abomination Clan making them their laborers and slaves. Their "Gods" were powerful; supernaturally so and unnatural and when they dealt out punishment they went hard. 

The "First God" was known as Life, taking on the appearance of a male who stood 6'6ft weightless with overflowing ankle length copper colored curls, flawless pale skin that was aglow with a soft baby blue light. "His" eyes were white as snow and had lips as red as fresh spilt blood.

The "Second God" was known as Death, with a feminine appearance that stood 5'5ft, and lithe figure, jaw length hair; black as coal, full and lush lips with high cheek bones and poisonous green eyes. "His" skin was aglow with a purple light.

The "Third" and final "God" was called Creation or Creator, now this one was very masculine with a square jaw. This "God" stood 6'7ft with broad shoulder and narrowed hips. "His" eyes were like rubies, and pale golden hair flowing like a river down the back and pooled around "His" ankles like jungle vines with skin aglow a pale lavender hue.

They made the laws for both Clans and both "Gods", Life and Creation, made laws on breeding. The Males and Females were separated til breeding season. The Elderly were also separated from the fertile group. There was no law against rape. With their Empire completely built, they had absolute control over the Clans.

\----On All Hallows Eve----

A young girl about thirteen not even a Young Adult yet was ambushed and raped by a young almost adult Perfection while drawing water from the small still fresh and surprisingly clean river separating the Perfection and the Abomination's encampment. Her young defiled body was force to undergo the changes to adapt to the new life that was starting the process of growing within her now. Five months later found the girl in labor. Due to the harshness of their new living arrangements she went into labor early.

The young girl name was Allie. After thirty minutes of breathing and pushing she finally conceived. the babe's cry was loud and pure and could be heard for miles. Allie was so proud and thanked the Real God for such gift as she realized that it wasn't the child's fault for how he as it was born male, was born.

The babe kept crying and Allie was at a lost on what to do.

"He's hungry dear." said Allie's mother and Allie blushed in embarrassment. Removing one part of her patched up shirt with assistants, she guided her newborn baby boy up to one of the mounds on her chest and watched as he rooted around before finding his target and latched on and began to nurse. Allie was in awe and was unaware that she'd started humming a nameless tune. Her family came over and watched her nurse her young. They were sad that one of their own had to grow up so fast and endure the trails that was known as Forced Motherhood even if the child born from such despicable act was willingly wanted.

"Whatcha gonna call him?" chimed her little sister as she gazed down at her new nephew.

"He shall be called Damien." Upon being name Damien opened his eyes for the first time and gaze adoringly at his mother. His eyes were the purest blue like the sky before the Darkness descended though her mother told her that babies eyes upon birth were glazed over blue. (A/N: Not true, my son's eyes weren't. they were dark brown almost black upon birth) The name just came to her unknowingly as she was not sure on what to name her son.

"Hello little Damien..." Allie cooed and Damien smiled then closed his eyes and continue to nurse. Unexpected and unannounced the "God of Life" appeared before them with a pleasant smile. The "Gods" felt an unknown power enter the field of Power and heard a piercing cry of a newborn emanating said power unknowingly upon taking it's first breath of life. The "God of Life" twin to the "God of Death" left its two kins of equal power to search and find and possibly eliminate the new threat.

"A fitting name for a male child." "He" sneered as he watched the mother of said male child tighten her hold on him. She was terrified more so for her son than herself. Males were not allowed to live with females and that meant newborn babes that were born male.

"You know the law, if the babe was born a girl instead I wouldn't be here."

"Indeed." came another voice and Allie and her family paled in utter terror. The owner of that voice belong to none other than the "God of Death". They left as well to see what was taking their Twin so long to come back.

Allie was too scared to say anything and her baby stopped nursing and let out an ear-piercing cry. The two self-proclaim Gods were affected by it and it hurt and pained them, it was that pure, but the child's family were unaffected.

"Silence that child!" hissed "Death" and through his veiled covered face his eyes narrowed at the infant. Damien began to choke and hyperventilate and Allie screamed and begged for "Death" to stop. Eventually he did and Damien was very quiet and not breathing. "Life" glared at his Twin who just smirked in satisfaction and vanished. "Life" cleared the child's airways with the wave of his hand and Damien was back to breathing and crying though not as loudly as before. "Life" came over to the girl and gently and firmly extracted the child from her making the distraught mother pause and looked up. Her family were frozen on the spot and they felt ashamed for not doing anything to help Allie. 

"I'll be taking him." was all "Life" said and Allie found her voice.

"Please I beg you don't hurt him..."

"You have my word." Life wasn't that heartless as to not consider that request after all life was life. The child was born perfect so he had to be placed with the Perfection Clan. Whether this child remain perfect will be seen when he becomes a Child or an Young Adult and if not then He'll be returned to his Mother's Clan.

Allie's cries of loss and sorrow echoed throughout the women's village and reached the other separate encampments. The news of what had transpired spread like wildfire as did the news about an Abomination girl birthing a Perfect Male Child only to have said Child taken away. The Male who raped and impregnated the girl was overcome with guilt and utter shame, because of him his Child was taken. He went to the "Gods" in their towering Empire and requested that they returned his Child to him. As the father and the one to sire the male babe his request was granted and he was tasked in raising the babe on his own with minimum help which "Death" declared was appropriate secretly hopeful that the unsanctioned father would fail and accidently kill the Child in his attempts at child rearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and leave a comment


	5. It Starts Now: Voice of Damien part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> year 2060 .G.C. (Great Change/"Calamity")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 years time skip present time

Even though I was born a half breed that didn't change how I felt about my mother's clan. Don't get me wrong, I love my father but he didn't have all of the answers. My father use to make up wild tales about how he met mother growing up but he told me everything when I'd reached the stage of Young Adult, he told me the dark and raw truth.

The "Gods" kept most of the Young Adults males that were arrogant, prideful, greedy and lustful as Pets. Hounds were made from pets that showed aptitude for Assassinations and Messengers. While living among the Perfection Clan, I knew even before I could talk properly that I was different often being told in a joking manner that I was some kind of celestial entity or an Angel given mortal form. Maybe the jokes could have truth to them.

With my platinum blonde hair I'd inherited from my father, my baby blue eyes and small nose with high cheekbones I'd inherited from my mother. I had a babyface that gave me an angelic appearance though I was 5'5 in height and weighted 175lbs...pretty slender for a male.

I use to get teased and cat calls, mind you when you live among only Perfect males that tends to happen especially if you look like I do. Anyway, those annoyance came to an end when the "Gods" summoned me. My father was the only one who actually saw them up close but he was sworn to silence if I was to be kept safe.

"Go my son, don't worry about me...I'll be here waiting." he assured me and I went to answer the summons. Being stuck in this empire is like being stuck in jail no hope for freedom but that was in the Present Time...I've changed literally.

The Empire was like a giant castle, very wide and very tall. Its walls are suppose to be impenetrable and they stretch across the borders between the two separate Clans. I've never been outside since my imprisonment. Today was different though, I was allowed to come and go as I please but I was nervous to do so.

~~~flashback starts~~~

When they summoned me I was immediately blindfolded and gagged and bound. I heard an evil chuckle ringing in my ears then I was moved. Don't know how long we were moving but when we stop I was dropped to the floor and before I could move pain suddenly hit me and I'd screamed in shock and surprise and in agony all the while that chuckle became laughter. More pain before numbing darkness.

Upon awakening I was stiff and sore and my surroundings were that of my new living quarters. There was a tall stand mirror and when I painfully crawled to it I nearly screamed, they made me like them. I'll never forgive them for this. 

~~~flashback ends~~~

I've indeed Changed. I can hear the Clans dispute amongst themselves and feel their pain and anguish from both that it was crippling. I'd sent a Messenger to the Abomination Women encampment to tell my mother that I'm still alive and kind of well. I'd hope she's still alive after all of these years. The Messenger that I'd sent came back and relayed the return message.

"The white meadow..." I thought out loud and dismissed the Messenger. I didn't know much about my mother beside the earlier image of her at my birth and her emotions were the strongest. Eager now to see her again since my birth I got ready. A pair of plain black leather pants with a cream colored crop top with the back cut out. The reason for that top is because of my new physical additional appendages, ten shiny silver wings. I'd opt to go barefoot. Checking myself in the mirror made of glass, I now stood 7" and was elegantly slender with small muscles.

My platinum blonde hair that had pure white streaks in them, grew since my imprisonment. It now hangs past my hips. I still had my mother's eyes and her facial structure but my father's smooth baritone voice. Now that I'm ready and done preening I'd opened my window and stepped out unto the ledge and did a dive.


	6. It Starts Now: Voice of Damien part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien meets his mother finally at long last but its cut short too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I do ok?

I never flew so I'm going with instincts. my wings unfurled when they caught enough updraft and I soared up into the dark smoldering clouds before flying out of them and headed for the "White meadow". From above, I could see the damage the "Gods" had wrought upon the earth after they made me anew. Turns out there's such things as Aliens. My memory is still fuzzy but it felt like I only was knocked out for a day. Just so, these Aliens or "Gods" always fight amongst themselves and I don't mean verbally.

One lone figure caught my eye below as I came upon the "White Meadow". I knew right away who that figure was how could I forget those eyes and the face though it was aged some but still looked the same. Getting closer I knew my mother would be here before me. I'd banked and dipped taking me into a downward spiraling like a Hawk sighted it's prey. I landed in front of her a few pace and tucked my wings close to my body. Her right hand flew to her chest and she to a single step back and I felt guilty for startling her.

"Mother...." I choked out oh how I longed to utter that one word those six lettered word since I could talk and ask father about her. I'd showed my hands in a universal sign of peace and she looked at me warily and confusion swimming in her eyes. A few heartbeats later her eyes lit up in recognition and then came the long awaited tears of anguish, and happiness and relief. The emotional outburst was too much for her that her legs gave out but I was quicker and caught her and held her tightly as I too began to cry.

Breaking apart, we sat right there and talked about everything and nothing to the setting sun. By mid-eve there was a tremor then an explosion that shook the foundation. The twinge in my heart confirm that two of the so-called "Gods" were no more, "Death" finally snapped. The "White Meadow" known for it's white flower lilies started to wilt and die as if they knew death was coming .

"Damien..." My mother's voice was filled with so much fear and this fear was not for her self but for me. Unfurling my wings I'd wrapped her in them as if to protect her from what's to come. "Death" had taken to dressing up like well Death as humans portrayed the embodiment of such being, skeletal wings and all. Everything was still, the mutated insects and animals quieted and the wind began to moan bringing the foul burning suffocating stench. I was barely affected but my mother had no such immunity and began to cough. Despite my wings, she wouldn't stop coughing. She fell out of my arms and unto the ground.

"Mother!!" Alarmed I'd hovered over her body hoping in vain that I could still shield her from this foul wind. Her coughing got worst til she was literally coughing up blood.

"Damien...my...beloved...s-s-s-" She gasped before being gripped into the bloody coughing spell. If this keep up she'll die and I'll permanently lose her. I could feel the others the Villagers were suffering the same fate as my mother. The wind finally died down and the stench lingered but it was mild. Hearing the coughing stop I refocused my attention onto my mother only to froze in horror and denial. She was still oh so still, her eyes glazed but face turned to me frozen in a loving smile.

"no...no please Heavenly Father not her...don't take her from me!" I'd loudly cried out in anguish to the Heavens and just for a moment the clouds lighten a bit before the smell of fresh rain was scented. Even Heaven felt my pain and cried along with me. The Heavenly Father really did exist.


	7. It Starts Now: Voice of Damien part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien confronts the cause of his grief and fights to free both Clans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no idea where I was going with this
> 
> its hard to picture aerial battle of winged beings....how does one go about it

It's unsettling how those closest to you are the ones to die first. Laying my mother down gently, my vision blurred again and the feeling of emptiness was unbearable. I shouted to the Heavens, my grief and pain laid bare as I kneeled by my mother's body.

"Why are you crying angel?" came a child's innocent voice followed by shuffles of multiples of feet moving through the grass. 

"I'm no angel little one..." I'd calmed down enough to take in my surroundings. I was shocked to see both clans, the Perfection and the Abomination all gathered in the White Meadow making a large circle around me and my deceased mother.

"But you have wings and you glow prettily!" the little child innocently protested making those gathered nod in agreement.

"Are you here to save us Great One?" asked a elder Perfection male I forgot that some of the Perfections still pray to the One true God and Savior in secrete. Looking around I saw hope renewed in their eyes and my heart ached for them.

"Yes." that came out before I could think. Both clans cheered and more started asking questions like 'what was Heaven like?'. Some mourn the woman that laid dead at my kneeled form. If I was really an angel then my true form would've harmed them but I'm keeping that bit of information to myself.

"My, What a lovely gathering!" 'Death' announced himself and his very presence parted the circle of Clans like the Red Sea only it was faster in the making.

" "Death", your reign of terror ends today!" I growled flaring my wings and called my Bo staff to my person. Neat abilities I have acquired after my forced changed.

"Oh, Standing against me...just like your mother did long ago at your birth..." 'Death'. 

There were collective of gasps and I hear my father's voice call out.

"Don't let his words cloud your memory of her."

"Silence you old waste of flesh!!" 'Death' raged and aimed it's right hand at my father but I got in the way and felt the foul energy that carried the black plague but i'd dispelled it. "Death" growled lowered that hand only to lift other to the large scythe on his back. I'd readied my bo staff and took off into the air with 'Death following after me. We clashed mid flight and again and again pushing each other. Death shook me off of him and flew higher into the sky. i'd followed suit.

"Your worthless to me alive!!"

"You wont be alive for much longer..." I'd countered 

"You may stop me boy, DEATH comes for all!"

"Like you were trying to do! killing your kinsmen" again I'd countered the strike at my wings.

Down below the clashing of our battle made both clans stare and watch in awe, fear and joy. Some of the adults started praying. In the Sky we danced, none of us giving any openings. A startled cry of a child startled me and I made the rookie mistake of looking down for if I didn't I'd would've seen the blow coming. My back exploded in agonizing pain and 'Death' kicked me to the ground luckily away from the crowd. small miracles.

Dazed, I shook my head and hissed in pain. Out of the corner of my right eye, I saw five of my beautiful wings were cut and laid in tattered ruins around me.

"See you're no match for me!!!" 'Death' cackled flying to my down form to finish me off. My bo staff had snapped in the fall, it broke In the middle leaving one broke off end as a thick sharp splinter. Everything was a blur after that 'Death' swung down his scythe and I raised my broken staff the broken part facing the demon. With this being coming at me fast I'd lunged forward and struck the first fatal blow to 'Death'. An unexpected explosion happened as soon as I did and I knew no more.

The sky finally cleared and the Clans got to finally see the blue sky and the setting sun.

"Angle!!" cried out one little Abomination girl. the explosion had knocked everything away and some of the adults got caught up in the blast but thankfully not all. I wasn't dead but heavily wounded. The Blast threw me pretty far and I landed in a cave hidden away from the White Meadow.

My people were finally free and they came together with no more prejudice to separate them again. Many years passed the People flourished like never before. The birds carried news of spring and the mutated animals and insects died off and God created again the animals and insects of old, yet I stayed in that cave never aging though my missing wings grew back at least. I still hear my People giving praise to Our one true God and thanks to me, God's chosen Angel. i'll correct them in time for now I want to see how this new world will grow.

And that is how it ended but we all know how this type of utopia like peace wont stay for long. History likes to repeat itself, its in human nature and fate that such things continue to happen again but more devastating than the last. Until the final bell tolls, to finally go HOME.


	8. *~~~Present Day 2070 A.D~~~* October 31st Halloween Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same in one world yet the events that shaped it is different in this alternate parallel world
> 
> "Our past becomes their future and their future becomes our present..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated....found the written draft lol it was on my dresser under my pile of old bills lol

_**Entry log #2: How it came to BE**_

_**There in the dark world parallel to our own is known as the Sands of Time. Two sexes were united in perfect harmony. Over time as the world in our time changes leaving the past for the future, we affect the parallel world. To them our world is known as the Sands of Change, for we're always in constant state of change.** _

_**Our past becomes their future and their future becomes our present. The sands of Time world were separated into two categories, The Perfection clan and The Abomination clan. Those with flawless and perfect features were considered the pinnacle of mankind while the flawed and disfigured were considered the ugliness of mankind.** _

_**The Abominations were made into slaves and laborers. Children born from the Perfection couples were either killed or tossed aside if they show any slight flawed features upon birth. Those tossed away were normally founded by the Abomination clan and raised as one of them.** _

Though our worlds are parallel to each other, we're the same with our laws and society and social standing. In the Sands of Time darken world there were no children born with both features til now in this world.

***~~~Time Skip: 2075-onward~~~***

_**This child, infant boy was born of both an Abomination and Perfection. Child's parent named him Lucifer for he was their hope for freedom. Now the only difference between our worlds were the ruling bodies. While we have presidents, senators, mayors and the government, they had three self proclaimed Gods. In our world we called our ruling bodies THE Fathers. These Fathers were Scientists who'd advanced our world. They created away to slow down their aging progress but it was still in the prototype stage.** _

_**When news spread like wildfire of a child born both flawless and flawed features amongst the Abomination, The Fathers ordered that child to be taken away immediately. The parents cried out in misery and despair. Lucifer was only five when he was taken by force from his family and friends.** _

_**They tried re-educating the boy as he grew into manhood but their methods never worked. His intellect was the same as his namesake. Growing up he saw first hand the brutality the Fathers allowed to happen to his kin. Feeling such rage he kept it quiet and nursed the rage swirling inside him as he grew. Come adulthood Lucifer had had enough when a child just a few hours born from a Perfection couple was scheduled for termination as it was born with cleft lip. Lucifer rebelled violently and made his escape with the infant that was scheduled to die. Everything started to fall apart when Lucifer quite figuratively and physically said ENOUGH!** _

_**The Abominations were many as the Perfections were dying out as they saw more Abominations being born from their perfect untainted genes. The Fathers could do nothing to stop it from happening and the Perfections venomously refuse to lay with an Abomination, duped or not. Lucifer returned to his kin and saw that they were many rallied them under his banner of**_ **_freedom._ **

There's no music that'll accompany the changes of time, only pain and loss and misery that'll be it's constant companion.

_**As the war for freedom waged, the Abominations were winning. For nine days and ten nights they fought on. Overrun and losing badly, the Perfections pleaded to the Fathers to put a stop to this rebellion nonsense. Wanting to keep their seat of power, the Fathers launched the still in development the elixir called IMMORTALITY as a nuclear missile to help turn the tides. What they did not expect from this hasty decision of their attempts to fail and that the project REVELATION had ended their reign, the war was suddenly non existence and their world was forever and permanently changed.** _

So many choices not enough time to make it, the Sands of Time are always shifting everything is alway in motion. Few little choices not worth a dime in a world that is dying as the Sands shifts through time again and again until nothing but an "empty hourglass" and the final "Bell tolls" the Story will be at its End.

_**End of log: written by Viviania the cleft lipped girl** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Did this pique your interest?


End file.
